Mirror
by TwinKuro
Summary: Everyone has their own counterpart including Yuri Lowell except that his counterpart was a she. "Dealing with one already making my head hurt so much and now there are two. How I can pass my day peacefully after this?" Flynn. One year after the game end.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm kind of new here and this idea kind of hunting my mind after the game was finished and writing this out sure make me relaxed a bit. This is my first attempt here so please be nice and sorry for any bad grammar detected here. English wasn't my first language.**

**Warning: AU…and maybe spoilers…and maybe a little OOC (do tell me please)**

**Summary: Everyone has their own counterpart including Yuri Lowell except that his counterpart was a she. "Dealing with one already making my head hurt so much and now there are two. How I can pass my day peacefully after this?" Flynn. One year after the game end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Yuki was staring the figure in front her. She gaped at the sight as she was looking something scary or maybe unbelievable but she quickly covered her surprise emotion with a blank face. The person in front of her also had the same reactions like her and blinked. Yuki stepped a back but stopped when she almost tripped by the chair in the room. _Why there was chair here in the middle of the room?_ She wondered. The person in front of her tried to grab her when she staggered to maintain the balance but she quickly pulled her hand from the grasp. She sighed slightly and relaxed. She looked at the figure in front of her again and quickly turned away. Her expressions remain blank.

_Eric where are you when I need you most?_

The person in front of her turned to the next figure at the door. She also does the same and stared at the knight. _Eric…_

"Flynn…"

The blond knight looked at the two people in front of him and sighed heavily.

"Please don't stare to me like that both of you…it is weird." Flynn looked away and was rubbing his temples.

"Sorry." Yuki muttered and looked at the window. The person in front of her also does the same but then turned back to the knight.

"I will explain but you guys at least greet each other first…" The knight stated firmly while crossed his arms. Yuki looked at him and shrugged a bit. _So much like Eric._

Both of Yuki and the person turned and looked at each other eyes. _Man…I think I'm seeing mirror now._

"Yuri." The person casually introduced his name. Yuki eyes widen at first and then relaxed. _My, even our name sounded almost similar. I should not be surprised too much…Flynn told me his name already. I just need to make sure only if he is not lying about this Yuri guy._

"Yuki." She replied and that answer making Yuri eyes widen. She detected the expression changes from the male in front of her and she smiled a bit. _Flynn tells me the truth…man…so this guy is my counterpart here. _She gritted her teeth.

"Lowell." Both of them continued together slowly and sighed. Then they turned to the knight which was still standing at the door. Flynn smiled slightly and nodded. Now he can start explaining the thing to Yuri especially. Yuki shrugged and looked away. She doesn't want to hear the same theories again that she was just arrive to another world which same like her world.

* * *

Zaphias that morning.

Yuki was sat on windowsill at her room when the sun started to showed its shine. She scanned the surrounding of lower quarter and smiled slightly when heard the doors and windows opened from other building to start a new day today_. I wonder what I want to do today_. She wondered and looking around her room. There was something moving on the floor at the edge of her bed. It was a pooch.

"Morning Repede." She greeted the pooch and smiled. She looked out from her sat place. _What a nice day today. May be I should go and greet the mighty Eric up there. Oh and Estelle too. She already reminded me to come and see her if I was go up to the castle._ With that the raven haired women slowly jumped to the floor and walked out from her room with Repede tagging along beside her.

Eric was the commandant of the empire and he was staying at the castle. Yuki sighed as she walked up to the castle. _As much as I hate to come here I still come. This is all because of you Eric._

Yuki stand in front of the castle entrance and smiled a bit. _You always so busy and I will make you rest today_. She grinned at her thought.

* * *

"Come in."

The door was opened and there was someone coming in with someone else trailed behind.

"Sir Frederic, you got a guest." A firm voice stated making the commandant stopped writing and looked at his second in command.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Hey…" Yuki showed herself.

"Yuki?" The blond knight was standing up and looked at the windows behind him and then to the door. He then looked at his second in command and nodded.

"Thanks Sodia, you can go now."

Sodia nodded and walked out from the room but before that she gave a sharp glance to the raven. Yuki just looked boringly to the orange haired soldier.

"This is the first time and I hope you will continue like this." The blond knight sat down back on his chair and smiled.

"It depends." Yuki casually replied.

Eric shrugged and continued with his work again. Yuki stared to her best friend and sighed. "Don't you get tired from this?"

"This is my responsibility and I don't get tired from it."

"Really? I'm already tired by just looking at you."

"Do you just coming here to mocking me?"

"…No…Eric, can you come have dinner at lower quarter today?"

* * *

Yuki looked at the sky and then the lower quarter from the window. She sighed. _This is weird. It all looks same. Even Eric and Flynn look are just similar and their attitude too. Even Yuri and I look same except for our gender…I'm glad I'm not a guy and I'm sure that both of us will freak out when we first meeting. Now I wonder what if Eric was here_. She then turned to her back and found Yuri was staring at her. Flynn was sat down on the chair she nearly tripped earlier.

"What?" She stated.

"What…what?" Yuri replied and shrugged. Yuki also shrugged herself. _Now I realize…even our voice sounded similar yet different._

"You are staring at me." She flatly replied and stared to the guy in front of her.

"I'm just observing you since you are my counterpart? I think that what Flynn told me just now."

Yuki turned herself completely in front of Yuri. She then observed the guy. _Man…even our outfit was same! Except that I was wearing a short skirt instead of trouser like him. _

"You are shorter than me." Yuri stated as he slowly walked nearer to Yuki.

Yuki looked away and closed her eyes. _I'm a girl that's why I'm a bit shorter than you moron!_ She sighed at her thought. _What a stupid counterpart I had here or he just got no sense about woman?_

Yuki eyes snapped open when she felt someone was touching her shoulders and other part of her body. She looked at the person in front of her and gritted her teeth. Yuri who was unaware with the situation was patting anywhere he can touch while mumbling something. "This is me if I was a girl?"

"Watch your hand…where are you touching huh?" She stated and makes a fist with her right hand.

Without any warning Yuri slowly stumbled back and grasped his stomach. "W-What the…"

Flynn who saw everything chuckled softly which then turned into a laugh. He also clutched his stomach while getting himself back. "You just got a punch by…your…your…" He can't finish his sentences while still chuckled a bit.

"Shut up Flynn!" Yuri panted and sat down on the floor. He looked at Yuki back. "You sure are strong."

"Yeah." She replied and grinned at Yuri. "And you recovered fast at least. Not like Flynn. I'm kind proud with that." She looked away and continued staring outside of windows.

Yuri quickly turned to his friend and gave a boring look. "I see…so you do the same thing too huh Flynn? With my counterpart no less." He stated with amusing tone. "Commandant Flynn does have a perverted thought too or do you like me so much?"

"I'm just curious. She looks just like you too much." Flynn stated and looked at his best friend. Yuri wasn't look that satisfied with the answer. "I just wanted to confirm that she wasn't you." He nodded while closing his eyes. _I hope I wasn't blushing right now._

"We do look similar…I wonder how is your counterpart look. Do you guys look similar just like us? Wait may be your counterpart was a girl too?" Yuri relaxed on the floor and thinking.

Yuki turned and faced the two guys. "He is a guy and they do look same…both are commandant." She replied Yuri questions and sighed. "And stubborn too but he was a better cook than Flynn at least." She smirked at the last point. Yuri also smirked at that.

Flynn looked at Yuri and gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare to start anything and I just cook…well. I guess…" He whispered the last part and turned to Yuki. "By the way how did you come here? I mean how come you end at this world? You never tell me about that part during our way here."

Yuri turned his gaze to his counterpart waiting for the answer. Yuki relaxed and pulled out something from her bag. It was a gleaming blue sphere in her palms. "This. I just touched this and there was a bright light and then…you found me Flynn." She explained. _And this sphere was in my bag after that. Just like that?_ She wondered.

"You found her huh." Yuri stated while observing the sphere. He asked the sphere and Yuki gladly gave him.

"Yeah…I was in a mission when I found her unconscious in the middle of the forest." Flynn explained and stared at the sphere too. _Isn't that a…? But didn't we give up on it already and yet why there is…_

"Then I woke up and found that you were trying to…okay then here I'm." Yuki continued and shrugged_. I don't want to remember where I almost kill Flynn for touching me and I thought he was Eric._ She sighed. "This world and my world do look similar." She continued and looked at the sky. "Almost everything was similar."

Yuri was standing up and passed the sphere back to Yuki. "That was a blastia…how did you get it?" He asked and eyed the sphere in Yuki palms.

"Blastia...uh oh what is blastia? I just think it was kind of nice perfected stone only." Yuki replied and observed the sphere in her hands. "I just picked it in the forest where the bright light suddenly…glowed up from…it…" She blinked and realized something. "I came here because of it…but how I can go back now…" she muttered slowly and looked away covered her worried expression. _Eric must be worried sick if he learned that I was gone from our world…_

Yuri also mumbled something under his breath when heard the answer from Yuki. Both of them became quiet all of sudden.

Flynn groaned softly. "Dealing with one already making my head hurt so much and now there are two. How I can pass my day peacefully after this?" He muttered under his breath. _I hope this one doesn't jump to the window like that one. _He continued in his mind.

Yuri turned and faced his friend. "You say something Flynn?"

"No…and I think I should go back now. I got a lot of reports to be written to." The blond knight slowly stands up and walked to the door but stopped when someone or two was grabbing both his shoulders.

"What about us?" Both Yuri and Yuki asked.

Flynn groaned softly and face palmed. _Now I really wish that my counterpart is here now!_

* * *

Eric was walking down to the lower quarter after he managed to finish with his works and meetings at the castle. _I need to find Yuki and apologize to her. I made her mad this morning and she just disappeared like that. I bet she was at her place as usual or at the guild…but it was at Danghrest._ Eric stopped and sighed. _I should try her place first before making any assumption. Beside she asked me to have some dinner together here. She might not go away too far if she wasn't in her place I think._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the confusing of chapter one but no worries I make the story clear from here. This part was happened before Yuki arrived at Terca Lumireis and how she met Flynn. It was a little bit continuing from certain part of chapter one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Yuki sat down on the empty chair in Eric room and sighed. "It's been awhile since we ate together." She also placed her sword beside the chair.

"I know but I'm kind of busy now…"

"Yeah…I know that but you are still human and human need rest and you need rest." Yuki crossed her arms and stared to the blond knight.

"Please don't start it." Eric was still writing on something.

"I'm just telling the truth only. Eric, you just too focused in your work and I know you barely eating during the time and rest too. Why don't you just give it to your second in command? This will be a good practice for her."

"Yuki…she got another work to do and this is my job so stop babbling about it. This is the first one I heard from you."

"I'm not babbling I'm just concern about you as your best friend and yeah I know babbling and concerning wasn't my thing. It just came out like that." Yuki nodded and closed her eyes at her words. _Best friend huh?_

"Okay then but why do you stop from being a knight if you are so concern about my job?" Eric tried to hit the sore spot.

"…Eric…we agree to not talk about this anymore." Yuki looked at her lap. Her voice strained out when she talked about it.

"I know…and you know too so stop bugging about my work. If you got nothing else to say then you may go now and please use the door like the way you came in earlier. I still surprised with you came in from there and not using window as usual and I'm kind of glad about it." Eric stated while his eyes still glued on the papers in his hands.

Yuki huffed and walked to the door after grabbing her sword. She talked softly as she opened the door "If you are free then do come down and we can have dinner together." With that the door was closed.

Eric placed the papers down and stared to door.

_Yuki…_

* * *

The raven haired woman wandered alone in the castle and tried to avoid from meeting Eric second in command, Sodia. She did not have any grudge or anything towards the orange haired knight but she knew that the latter was not too fond of her presence around the commandant. She sighed and without any conscious she rubbed her side. _Even today I still can feel that sensation._

* * *

Yuki was still inside the castle but already at the ground floor. She arrived at the small flower garden in the middle of the castle. The flowers were blooming and gave some pleasant aroma around the garden. Yuki smiled at the sight and found particular pink haired girl in the middle of the garden. She walked to the girl and greets her.

"Hey Estelle."

"Yuki! Nice to see you here." Estelle hugged the raven woman and released her after she felt the latter nearly chocked from the hug. "S-Sorry…I'm just too happy to see you."

"It's okay…I'm alive." Yuki regained herself and relaxed.

Estelle looked around the garden and smiled. "So you are here meeting Eric right?"

"Yeah…" Yuki remain emotionless even though she was irritated with Eric stubbornness earlier. Suddenly she felt someone was pulling her hand. Estelle was pulling her into the corner of the garden and showed an empty bench there.

"Please have a sit…" Estelle offered after she took her place.

"I shouldn't have…beside I'm going back now." Yuki smiled a bit.

"Just a moment please…it's been awhile I see you since our journey end." Estelle smiled softly while staring on her lap.

Yuki sighed and sat down at empty space beside the pinkette. "Alright, alright…now I sit here."

"Good then." Estelle smiled was brighten and she was clasping her hands. Yuki smiled at the Estelle's antique. _She adored the pinkette as her younger sister._

"How's your day now?" Yuki started a new conversation. She knew that Estelle was now busy learning about the empire as she also was a successor a while back but hearing from the pinkette herself was different than heard about it from someone else mainly the blond knight.

"Good and hard…these empire things was somehow more complex than I thought but I'm glad there were Eric and Ioder helping me when I did not understand about something." Estelle smiled happily when she replied Yuki's question. "What about you? And the guild? Others?" she continued.

"We are fine…sometime we do have a lot of request and sometime we also got nothing." Yuki replied. "And now we got nothing so that's why I was here and others…do well too." She continued.

"Send my regard to them then." Estelle smiled. It's been awhile she meets others and she missed them.

"I will." Yuki replied casually. She was playing with the ribbons at her scabbard.

"Yuki…"

"Mm?"

"You know…I asked Eric to date me…" Estelle was staring on her lap while fiddling with her dress.

"How he reply to you then?" Yuki looked at Estelle while maintained her emotion. _I never heard anything about this…maybe Eric doesn't want to share anything with me more and why I'm being curious now?_

"Well he rejects me." Estelle smiled while grasped her dress tightly and released it slowly.

"How dare he? I will kick his ass now." Yuki was standing up and want to walk away but was stopped from the pinkette.

"Yuki…no…he doesn't make me cry or anything like that. He just makes me realize that I was not in love with him."

"How?" Yuki stared to the green eyed princess. _Somehow I do feel better when he reject her…well..._

"He told me that I adored him as big brother only and he told me that I loved someone else." Estelle blinked and continued. "It's true that adore him as a brother and He also told me that he has someone else already."

"Who?"

"I don't know. I thought you know that's way I tell you this and want to ask you about it."

"I really don't know anything about this and yet we are still best friend." Yuki shrugged and looked away from the princess gaze. _Now I feel no good. Who is this person in his heart?_

"It's okay then…sorry for making you worry about me." Estelle smiled softly.

Yuki smiled back and waved her hand freely as to show it doesn't matter. "Well I should go now…Repede is waiting for me outside and I bet he was hungry now."

"Oh…I'm sorry Yuki…for taking a long time with you."

"It's okay…see you later then."

"Have a nice day Yuki."

"You too." With that Yuki leaved the garden and walked out from the castle with mixed emotions.

* * *

Yuki was wandering around the forest near the capital as searching some kind of fruits. She was taking some request from the one of the lower quarter resident as to fill up her day. She sighed heavily as she found nothing in the forest and turned her gaze to Repede.

"It seems we will spend more time here until we find that fruit." She shrugged and walked forward with Repede tagging along.

While searching for the requested fruit Yuki's mind was wandering around on the last topic she and Estelle had talked about that morning. _I wonder who…if it wasn't Estelle then who will be in Eric's heart? Sodia maybe? Ah…he do concern about his second in command and they always meet each other everyday…while I just barely meet him when I'm free and yet we always bickering to each others neck…wait Yuki stop thinking like that…_ She sighed. _If he is happy with his choice then I should be happy too. I'm his best friend after all._

Yuki came back to herself when she felt something was snuggled at her feet. She looked down and smiled. "I'm okay Repede. Don't worry about me." She patted the pooch. "Why don't you go and search there and call me if you found something."

Repede bark and goes to another side of the forest. Yuki sighed and walked further.

"I should focused my self on searching that fruit or I may end up staying here for the whole day." She walked and looking around but found nothing. "What's that?" She stopped on her track and found something on the ground. It was a glass sphere with gleaming blue color.

"This isn't the fruit…but it looks nice…" Yuki kneeled down and take the sphere into her hands. "This thing looks valuable I think I should show this to Eric if in case someone lost it…" She blinked. _Why I should tell him about this…I can just tell others…Estelle may be…Eric was busy and he sure doesn't want to see me now just only about someone losing something. This is not important for him…I'm not important for him anymore…yeah right I wished…I wished I could disappeared from this world!_

The sphere suddenly glowed and there was a bright light coming out. Yuki startled with the light quickly covered her eyes with her arm. _What's this?_ The light brightens and engulfed everything around Yuki and disappeared. No trace of the person left after the light gone.

Repede goes out from the other side of the forest and barked. No one replied. He was left alone in the forest.

* * *

Flynn was doing his usual round at the capital outer area when he caught a sight of bright light at the nearest forest and the light suddenly disappeared. _What is that?_

"Sodia." He called his second in command. The knight was approaching the commandant with a salute.

"Yes Sir."

"Come with me. We need to investigate that forest. Did you see what I just see?"

"Yes Sir, I do see a bright light there which suddenly disappeared."

"Let's go." Flynn grabbed the hilt of his sword and walked to the forest. He must protect the people in the capital from any harm that may come.

* * *

Flynn observed the forest and walked further in while Sodia was checked on the other side of the forest. _There is nothing wrong here though but what was that light came from_. He walked and stopped when he found a figure on the forest floor. _A person? In the middle of the forest what…wait it look familiar._

The commandant kneeled down and used his hand to remove a strand of hair on the person who lying on the forest floor. "Yuri?" He whispered and observed the person. _Wait…he look different. For once I see he button up his shirt until his chest and since when is Yuri wearing a skirt? I know he do have a feminine look but wearing a skirt? This is too much._

"Hey Yuri wake up…why do you sleep here?" Flynn patted the cheeks while still observing his so called friend. _Hey he did do something with his chest too even it wasn't that obvious. Are you so eager to be a woman Yuri? _Flynn sighed. _What kind of thing he put there? I would like to know…_ He slowly moved his hand but stopped when a punch was landed on his cheeks.

"Watch out where you are touching pervert!"

"What the…" Flynn rubbed his sore cheeks and shielded himself from the sword attack coming from person who just woke up in front of him. "Wait a minute! Yuri!"

That person did not hear anything just tried to make another attack to his side. Flynn quickly grabbed his sword and blocked the attack and pushed it away. The attacker jumped back and quickly moved forward to him again. Flynn also steadies himself and prepared to embrace another attack but the one come to him was an artes.

"Azure egde!" Flynn dodged the artes and jumped. _He is serious I can tell. I should stop this. Wait…he can use his artes easily? _

"Yuri stop!" He shouted and found there was a sword stopped near his neck.

"Eric?" The person asked softly and blinked. "Yuri? Who is that? The person lowered the sword. Flynn stared at the figure in front of him. _It was so much like him but a little bit shorter and the voice also different but still sounded same._

"Huh? Eric?" Flynn blinked and started to think while his hand still rubbed his sore cheeks. Suddenly his second in command approached him.

"Sir Flynn…are you okay? I heard sword clenching here not a while ago." Sodia asked the commandant.

"Flynn?"

Sodia turned her gaze to the voice. "You! Yuri Lowell…wait…you look different." She observed the person in front of her now. "You are a woman…"

"Of course I'm and my name wasn't Yuri…It was Yuki! Yuki Lowell. Who is that Yuri person anyway?" The raven haired women stated and stared to Sodia. "You should know me right?"

Sodia shook her head slowly and looked at Flynn. "Sir Flynn…" She whispered softly.

"Flynn? And who is that? Isn't your name is Eric?" Yuki looked at the blond knight boringly.

"Uh…sorry to disappoint you but my name wasn't Eric…I'm Flynn…Flynn Scifo."

"Really funny…and you must be his second in command Sodia." She waved her hand lazily to the orange haired knight.

"Yes…" Sodia nodded slowly while she still got the curious expression on her face_. What the hell is happening here? Is she related with Yuri Lowell?_

"Then you must be him. Don't play some game here." Yuki turned to Flynn back.

"I'm not!" Flynn shouted and grunted. _Now I'm started to get on my nerve. This Yuki sure like Yuri somehow._

Yuki shrugged. "But you look same like him."

"I told you that I'm not."

Sodia was standing between them started to think and walked forward. "Sorry for asking this Yu-Yuki…but what is the name of this planet?"

"Tersa Lumireis? Why did you ask about it?" Yuki looked at Sodia.

Flynn sighed and patted Sodia shoulder. "Thanks Sodia…and um…Yuki…this world is called Terca Lumireis not Tersa Lumireis."

"What?"

"You heard me…"

"Man…so…I'm kind of…"

Sodia and Flynn nodded. Yuki looked at the sky. "I'm so…" She then turned to Flynn. "So you are Flynn and not Eric…and she is Sodia…like at my world."

"Yes." Flynn and Sodia nodded more.

"And who is this Yuri person? Is she is kind of your best friend too?"

"Uh…Yuri is a guy and yes he is my best friend." Flynn smiled at his words. Sodia walked away. She does not have any interest with the conversation anymore.

"A guy huh? Wait that mean…" Yuki mumbled and turned to Flynn.

"Yeah you got same appearance like him except that you are a little bit shorter and wearing a skirt instead of trouser." Flynn explained and muttered something else under his breath. "And you got those two too."

"Now I'm kind understand your action earlier." Yuki stated and looked down to the ground. Her stomach growled. "And I'm kind of hungry now."

"You can have this as my apology for…touching you earlier." Flynn shoved a small packet of sandwiches into Yuki hands. "I made this for my lunch."

"Really? Thanks." Yuki smiled and quickly pulled out a piece of sandwich from the packet and have a bite of it. Her expression changed and she coughed frantically. "W-What did you put in here? It tastes weird."

"But it is tasted okay for me…." Flynn munched his lunch.

"I'm not hungry anymore…thanks for the sandwich." Yuki cleared her throat with water from her canteen. _I'm glad I have this and my bag too...and this too? _She stared at her bag content. There was the sphere inside her bag.

Flynn nodded and looked at the raven woman warily. "What will you do then? Knowing that you are not from here."

"I want to meet this Yuri guy first. I want to see him with my own eyes…does he really look like me?" Yuki kept her canteen back and grabbed her sword.

"Yes…you do look similar." Flynn nodded at his thought as he imagined his best friend in his mind. "I will show you the way."

"Thanks."

* * *

After giving some instruction to his second in command, Flynn leave the Sodia with the patrolling around the area and walked to the capital with Yuki tagging along behind.

"This is the imperial capital, Zaphias." Flynn introduced.

"It's same…"

"What do you mean?"

"The name and the appearance." Yuki replied softly and turned to Flynn. "You and Eric also look same…"

"I'm kind caught on that."

Yuki grinned and walk ahead. Flynn sighed. _Wonder how Yuri will react about this._

**Yuki was Yuri counterpart if some of still didn't get it while Eric was Flynn's. Basically they got almost similar appearance and attitude too but it may be a little bit different for Yuki since she was a woman. Please do tell me if I got some characters out from their personality especially Yuri and Flynn. Thanks for reading it by the way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm kind rushing here and I really want to post this as fast as possible since I will start my class at my college soon. I might take a lot of time for the next update so for now I guess this is it. Please enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Eric arrived at the lower quarter and found some ruckus in front of the inn where Yuki stayed. He approached the group and tried to get the information what had happened with the gathering residents there.

"What had happened here?" He asked.

"Oh Eric. Glad to see you here…it's Yuki…she wasn't come back until now… and it is getting dark now." Hanks the elder of lower quarter replied the young commandant.

"What do you mean?" Eric quickly asked.

"She and Repede are going out to find some fruits for Lisa and she didn't come back…only Repede came back." The elder explained and showed the commandant where the pooch was. Lisa one of the residents in lower quarter nodded.

"This is all my fault." Lisa looked down to the ground and sniffled. "What I'm gonna do if there is something bad happened to Yuki?" Hanks patted the middle age woman shoulder as to make her in ease.

"I will go and find her. Don't worry."

"Thanks Eric." Lisa wiped out her tears.

"You should be careful out there." Hanks nodded to Eric.

Eric leaved the group and approached Repede. "Show me the way." Repede barked and lead the way to the forest.

* * *

"What about us?" Both Yuri and Yuki asked again and looked at each other. Yuri smiled to his counterpart and gestured his hand as to give Yuki room to talk.

"You can't just leave us like this…ugh…I mean…what I can say if someone saw us together. They must freak out." Yuki explained while Yuri nodded with his arm crossed over his chest.

Flynn sighed and took thinking pose. "You could say…that you were lost twin or something like that. Twin is better I think because you both look almost same."

Yuri and Yuki looked at each other again and nodded once. Both were agreed with the idea. Flynn smiled. "I guess that settle then and what will you do now Yuki?" He asked and the question perked some interest to the raven swordsman as he turned to his counterpart.

"I…I need to find my way back." Yuki pulled out the sphere again and stared into it. Yuri also observed the sphere from a far and shrugged.

"We can meet Rita tomorrow and asked her about this thing. She might know something." Yuri smiled a bit and patted Yuki's shoulder.

"Rita? Yeah why I did not think about her first? She might do know what to do then." Yuki placed the sphere inside her bag again.

"Then I will go first…see you guys tomorrow then." Flynn opened the door and walked out leaving the so called twin in the room. Both of them were standing in the room awkwardly while staring to each other.

"What do you want to do now?" Yuri was the first one broke the ice.

"I want to go out and find some food…sandwich from Flynn doesn't make my stomach full." Yuki grabbed her sword and checked her bag content. _I hope the currency is still same here._

"Why's that?" Yuri asked casually.

"I just took a bite only and the rest I threw away. His food taste awful." Yuki shrugged and shook her head slightly. _I don't want to remember the taste now._

"I can agree more about that." Yuri nodded and grinned.

Somewhere in the middle of his way back to castle, Flynn sneezed.

Both of them chuckled softly and Yuki walked to the door. "See you tomorrow then Yuri."

"Wait."

"What?" Yuki turned her head to saw Yuri already grabbed his sword. _My sword and his are same_. She sighed.

"I will go with you." Yuri placed his sword on his shoulder.

"If you say so not that I mind much." Yuki opened the door and walked out from the room with Yuri tagging along behind.

"It will be better since this is your first time here and may be the other people freak out when saw _me_ wearing a skirt around the capital." Yuri explained casually while locking his door.

"You got the point there." Yuki smirked. "Lead the way then…" She opened the path to let Yuri walked first.

* * *

Most of the resident in the lower quarter freaked out when saw both Yuri and Yuki. The former explained that Yuki was his long lost twin sister and they were just met today. Yuki just smiled at the lie they made and nodded to some point when Yuri tells the story to making it real.

"I'm so glad that you both finally meet each other." The innkeeper where Yuri stayed clasped her hand together and smiled softly after Yuri finished the story. "You guys were separated for a long time and finally together. It must be good for both of you." Hanks continued. He was at the café when both Yuri and Yuki arrived there.

"Sure it is." Yuki smiled softly and looked at Yuri who also smiled awkwardly. _We are so sorry madam, Hanks. For lying to you guys_. Both of them shuddered at their inner mind and politely walked out.

"I feel awful." Yuki stated first after they were far enough from the inn.

"Yeah…" Yuri nodded.

"Really? You do look having fun when telling those stories." Yuki smirked to her counterpart.

"We need to make it real or there will be no one believes about it and you also do a good job acting back then." Yuri replied casually.

"We need to make it real right?" Yuki blinked and looked at the road ahead. "The people here also look same and the buildings too." She looked at the building around her.

"Now I really wanted to go to your world and saw it with my own eyes." Yuri walked ahead and stopped. "What about the other city? Have you heard of Halure? Capua Nor?"

"Yeah…I heard about that place and already travelled to there…at my world of course."

"Travelled? Are you some sort of traveler there?"

"No…I'm just ordinary people who living here at the lower quarter only. I'm traveled around the world because of something that threatening our world that time." Yuki smiled a bit at the memories. Yuri nodded at the answer. _So we are the same…we do go journey because something that threatening our world._

"Now I'm really hungry. I think I will go there. You follow?" Yuki rubbed her stomach and walked pass Yuri to a small bakery.

"Yeah…wait up." Yuri quickly walked to the raven woman who already gone into the bakery.

* * *

The sweet aroma and warm surrounding of the bakery can make anyone drooling over their products. Yuri observed several sweet buns which were displayed in the corner while at the same time searching for his counterpart in the shop.

"You want that?" Someone was asking behind him. He turned his head slightly and found Yuki was staring at the sweet buns too. She already bought her food which consisting apple pies and some puddings in her arms. Yuri gulped at the sighed. _She does know what to buy here._

"I think I will try this too." Yuki picked up a tray and placed two sweet buns on it and quickly walked to the counter to pay it. Yuri followed his so called twin and watched she pay for the buns.

"I heard about you two from others and you both sure do look same." The bakery owner smiled to both of them. Yuki nodded slightly while Yuri smirked a bit.

"So tell me now. Who is the older one and who is the younger one?"

"Uh…well" Yuki startled at the question and looked at Yuri.

"We kind of lost about that. Well we were separated since we were born…but if you insist just let me be the older one and she is the younger one." Yuri casually replied the question.

The bakery owner smiled at the answer. "That's make sense then. She looks smaller than you and you look kind of over protective brother who cares for his sister."

"Uh…" Yuki eyebrows twitched at the statement. "Well we will be going now." She quickly walked out from the shop with Yuri tagging along behind.

"Thanks for buying. Please come again soon." The owner shouted happily. "They were so cute!"

Both Yuki and Yuri shrugged at the last statement they heard before they totally leaved the shop.

After far enough from the bakery, Yuri stopped from his track. "Where are you going now?"

Yuki also stopped from her track after hearing the question. "Find some place to eat. What else?"

"And where is it the place?" Yuri asked another question.

"Huh? At the inn café. Where else?" She replied back. _There I can get some water to drink too. What a weird question._

"Make sense then. Let's go." Yuri walked ahead. Yuki shrugged and followed the swordsman.

"How is your life there?" Yuri popped out another question when he felt Yuki was beside him walking together to the inn back.

"Normal…" Yuki replied. _I got normal life of course and after those journey and adventure I still in my average normal day._

"Don't you have any family members there?" Here comes the next question.

"No…I was alone until Eric family decided to take me in when I was seven." She replied smoothly and looked at Yuri. _I wonder what about him?_

"Eric?" Yuri looked at Yuki curiously but just for a second and his face turn to normal back.

"Flynn counterpart if you really wanted to know." Yuki closed her eyes and nodded. _They do look same._

"What was his full name?"

"Frederic Scifo. I just call him Eric." Yuki shrugged. _His name is too long to pronounce it. Eric is just fine by me._

"I see…so then you were best friend like…us?"

Yuki looked at the ground. "…Yeah…"

"You sounded a little bit sad there."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe. He was just too busy now. Sometime I wished that I wasn't there to bugging him when he ignored me." Yuki smiled a bit.

"I do have the same thought when Flynn does ignore me when I come to his place." Yuri crossed his arms behind his head and looked at the darken sky.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"But knowing them…I know they were really worried sick if we were gone." Yuki closed her eyes. _Sorry Eric. I promised I will find way to get there back._

"No doubt on that." Yuri quickly replied his counterpart and shrugged at the moment after where he falls from Zaude. When he knew Flynn had searched for him from Estelle.

"Hey…" Yuki stopped from her track.

"Mm?" Yuri hummed.

"Let's go to Flynn place now." Yuki grinned a bit.

Yuri stopped and looked at Yuki, smirked. "I kind like of that idea. Sure let's go."

"Why don't we run for it and see who will reach there first?" Yuki popped out a suggestion.

"I'm on it." Yuri was already on his heels leaving Yuki behind. _I think I want to try having some battle with her. I wonder how strong she is._

"You are cheating!" Yuki shouted a bit and placed all the buns, pies and puddings in her bag. She quickly running and fetch her counterpart who was already at the slope that separating lower quarter and public square.

Hanks who just walked out from the inn sighed at the sight. "This lower quarter will be livelier with those two now." He shook his head slowly.

* * *

"Now we are here." Yuri was standing beside the wall which leads to Flynn room. "You can use door."

"Nah…I don't want to meet anyone else that will think _you_ were wearing a skirt here. I will jump from here."

"That makes some sense but…"

"I'm a girl?" Yuki finished the sentence. "No worries…I always do this at there too."

"I doubted on that." Yuri crossed his arms.

"Sheesh…now you are really acting like over protective brother. You should just watch this." Yuki smiled a bit and jumped on the nearest tree. She moved swiftly on the branched and jumped to the branched which nearest with the blond commandant room. She jumped slightly from the branch and landed at the balcony of Flynn room. She looked down and grinned to her counterpart.

"I do just fine. Now it's your turn."

"Alright, alright…I know what to do." Yuri quickly took his pace up while Yuki looked at the window.

"He is there?" Yuri landed on the balcony too.

"I don't know."

"Just open the window and let's us surprised him." Yuri pushed the window and jumped into the room. Yuki followed.

"He is not here…I bet it is a meeting again." Yuri walked around the room and sat down on the chair in the room. Yuki also sat at one of the chair.

"Yeah…while waiting for him why not we have this first?" Yuki pulled out the buns and others from her bag.

Yuri stared at the package in Yuki hand. He shrugged.

"I bought this enough for us to eat together and next time you will be the one who pay." She placed the package with the foods on the table and helped herself with the apple pie and smiled slightly with the taste. "This is so good." She whispered. Yuri cannot hold himself anymore quickly took one of the puddings and ate it. Both of them were having dinner in Flynn room.

"You like something sweet too huh?" Yuri asked while licking on the spoon after he finished with the pudding.

"Yeah…and this is a good chance for me to eat all of it while not getting any lecture from Eric." Yuki replied and took a bite on the sweet bun. "Oh…this one is good too."

"Really?"

"Yeah you should try it."

Yuri took the sweet bun and ate it. He smiled at the mild taste of the bun. "Yeah you right this is good." He quickly finished the bun and looked at the apple pie and then to Yuki who was just finishing her bun.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Just take it." Yuki took the pudding and opened the lid.

"Tomorrow…after meeting Rita we can go to this parfait shop. I know something good there." Yuri took the apple pie and took a bite.

"Really…okay then." Yuki emotionlessly replied while eating her pudding. _Wow a parfait tomorrow…yes!_

* * *

Flynn sighed on his way back to his room. _I'm tired. I need my bed now I guess_. He opened his door and walking into his room like there was nothing. After closing his door he walked to his working table and placed a file with paper on it. He turned around and stiffened at the sight.

"What are they doing here in my room?" Flynn stared at two sleeping figure at his chair and on the floor he then walked to the window and found some mud on the windowsill and floor. He sighed. _That one sure knows to jump on my window too._ He also found an empty package on his table. _They have dinner here?_

Flynn walked to his bed and pulled the blanket from his bed and placed it on Yuki who was lying on the largest chair there. He also pulled another blanked from his dresser and placed it on Yuri who was sprawling widely on the floor. With that Flynn walked to his bed and slumped down after removing his armor first.

_So much for today I guess_. He slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

"This is weird…there is nothing here as much as I hate to admit it." Eric kneeled down on the ground where Yuki last place was. "It just she is disappeared without any trace."

Repede whined when heard word came out from the blond knight. Eric patted the pooch softly.

"Yuki…where are you?" Eric looked at the dark sky which full of stars.


	4. Chapter 4

**Do enjoy this and sorry if this is not a good chapter. I'm not a real good writer by the way (Less experience but I do love to think what if…). I just write what in my mind only beside there will be some clue what will be the pairing here. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The next day…in Rita's lab.

"By any chance is that a blastia?" Flynn asked to the mage.

Yuki shrugged. _What is it blastia? Yuri do say it once yesterday but never explained about it. Oh well it doesn't matter I guess it is not like I want to know the details after all beside it is not related to me._

"I can't say it for now." Rita stared to the sphere in her hand. She then turned to Yuki. "Can I hold this for awhile? I would like to check on it."

"If you discover anything about it do tell me then." Yuki nodded as approval.

Rita smiled. "You do look like Yuri but a little bit different."

"Maybe it is because that I am a woman and he is a guy." Yuki replied flatly._ Isn't that obvious that we are different? In gender of course but in appearance…_She sighed a bit.

Rita walked to the mountain of books in that room and searching something after placed the sphere on a table. "By the way where is he? It is not like him to be left alone in something like this."

Flynn and Yuki looked at each other and shrugged. "He is still sleeping maybe." The blond knight replied the question. The mage also shrugged and continued her searching.

"I bet that he was searching for you two now."

"Really?" Yuki looked at the window. "I don't see him though."

"It doesn't matter. Well at your world, what I'm doing?" Rita turned to Yuki and Flynn. "I'm kind of curious to know."

Yuki blinked and thinking. "You huh?" She then looked at the mage. "You there are just like here. I mean same. A great mage."

"I see…good to know about it." Rita smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…same…a little bit anti-social, love to hit someone especially Karol and Raven then short tempered and you do like cat even though you never admit it…" Yuki continued with a small smirk.

"Enough!" Rita shouted and blushed slightly. "Both of you get out from here now!"

"Alright, alright we are leaving now. Find me when you got any news about it." Yuki waved her hand lazily and walked out from Rita's room at the ground level of the castle. She was staying there since the Aspio was destroyed. Flynn also walked out leaving an angry mage there.

"Humph. Hearing those things from Yuri was making me embarrassed enough and hearing it again from his counterpart doesn't make me fell any good too beside it makes my blood boil now!" Rita sat down on the floor and crossed her arms. She then looked at the sphere and smiled. "Oh well I got a thing to do now."

* * *

Yuki wandered around the castle and then stopped when she spotted certain pink haired princess was walking towards them. Yuki smiled was faded quickly as she remembering the last conversation she had with the princess at her world yesterday.

"Flynn…glad to see you here and Yuri too." The princess clasped her hands and smiled but the smile faded when she looked at Yuki or in her mind at that time was Yuri.

"You look different Yuri." The princess stared to Yuki.

"That was because she wasn't me." Someone else showed behind Yuki and Flynn. Everyone looked at the person. It was Yuri. Yuri stared at his best friend boringly and then to Yuki. Both of them shrugged and looking away from Yuri gaze. _I think he mad to us_. Yuki smirked when nobody watching.

Estelle covered her opened mouth with her hands. She was surprised. "W-Who are you then?"

Yuki turned to the princess and smiled a bit. "I'm Yuki. Yuki Lowell. I'm not from here and…I'm now searching for my way to my world back." She introduced herself.

"So you are not from this world? And why do you look like Yuri?" Estelle asked another question. She then looked at Yuki and then Yuri and back to Yuki again.

"That was because we are a counterpart of each other. Oh well there was you and someone like Flynn too there. I mean my world there." Yuki replied and looked at the sky. Flynn shrugged a bit at the mention someone like him. Yuri looked at Flynn discomfort.

"I see…when did you come here?"

"At this world? Yesterday I think." Yuki shrugged at the yesterday memories again.

Estelle was in her thinking pose. Yuri stepped forward. "I guess enough with the question and answer session beside if anyone asked about us just tell them that she was my long lost twin." Estelle nodded and smiled. Yuri then turned to Flynn and Yuki. "Tell me what Rita say about that sphere."

"She need to do some observation first and tell about it when she got something." Yuki replied and walked away. _I want to get out from here. It is stuffy._

Estelle quickly fetched the raven woman and grabbed her arm. "You free right now right? Then please come with me a second."

"Where to?" Yuki looked at the pinkette. _They look same. I wonder others…Karol, Judith and Raven. Rita I saw her already and yes this world starting to make me feel creepy._

"Just follow me." Estelle pulled Yuki to another hallway.

"Uh…alright…" Yuki followed the princess reluctantly but at the same time she felt glad. _At least I will go away from Yuri…he is so not in a good mood. I can see that. Sorry Flynn._

* * *

Flynn walked to follow the princess and Yuki but stopped when he felt someone was holding his armored shoulder. Yuri was holding him back.

"What do you want?" The commandant asked.

"Why did you guys leave me earlier?" Yuri nearly pouted but he managed to hide it well.

"Well you are in a deep sleep and we don't want to disturb you and you know that you are not a real good one when someone disturbing your sleep." Flynn smiled to Yuri.

"I know…" Yuri released his hand from Flynn. "At least wait a bit." He continued.

Flynn sighed. "It wasn't me…it was Yuki…she is so impatient just like you and just walked out like that beside I can't leave her wandering around the castle well like that…you know someone will mistaking you in those skirt."

Yuri crossed his arms and nodded a bit. _Impatient like me huh? I guess I can let it go then_. "I get it. Then is that sphere was a blastia?"

Flynn shook his head slowly and looked at his best friend. "I don't know. Even Rita didn't say anything about it." He looked at the way he and Yuki came out. "She wants to make some observation on it."

"I see so we just need to wait then." Yuri walked to the hallway where Estelle and Yuki gone.

"Yeah…hey where are you going?" Flynn looked at Yuki who already halfway.

"To get that Yuki and go back down. What else?" Yuri replied to Flynn and waited for the blond commandant to say anything else when he caught that Flynn was smiling.

"You care about her."

"I don't know but…it just like having a family member…I am too obvious?" Yuri looked away and smiled a bit.

Flynn chuckled softly. "A little bit but I guess you should go and help her now." He smiled. "She is not too fond with these nobles thing and as I can see she is just like you. You should see her face back then before Lady Estellise took her away even it was not that obvious."

"I think I should go now then." Yuri started his walk.

"See you later." Flynn who was still smiling walked slowly.

"Yeah…" Yuri looked Flynn walked passed him and turned to another hallway there. "Uh…Wait Flynn!" Yuri shouted and ran to the way where the blond commandant gone to.

"You should not shout in the castle." Flynn was stopped already from his pace and glared to Yuri who was running to him.

"Who cares…well are you okay?" Yuri stopped and placed both his hands on his waist with his sword hanging at his side.

Flynn brows twitched. "What all of the sudden? Yes I'm."

"Really?"

"Sure really. Why?"

"Well you do look a little bit sad when Yuki mention about Estelle and your counterpart in her world."

"You caught on that?"

"How long we know each other Flynn." Yuri stared to the blond commandant boringly and then smiled softly.

"Sorry. I guess I still cannot handle the news well. It looks like that person was important to Yuki." Flynn looked up to the ceiling and sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I ask her this morning but she refused to tell a lot of thing. It is just like they were having some argument before she came here."

"I think I'm kind of got it…" Yuri looked to the ground with a hand on his chin. _Flynn must want to know about his counterpart and asked Yuki about it but…_

"They are just like us. I bet that Eric was worried sick when Yuki was not there." Flynn talked softly.

"Huh?" Yuri quickly looked at his best friend. "You don't mean…"

"Yeah I would be worry too if you are not here…well…life would be weird without you around." Flynn looked to the ground and turned to Yuri. "I should go now. I will have a meeting soon. See you later." The commandant quickly walked away leaving confused Yuri behind. _I can't say out loud my feeling to him_. The commandant sighed.

Yuri stared the commandant back who was walking away from him slowly. _I will screw up my self too if you gone to somewhere else Flynn. Living without you…it is just weird just like you say._ He shrugged and walked back to the hallway he came from.

* * *

"I need some advice." Estelle and Yuki were in the small garden in the back of the castle. The garden was cool since instead of having flowers it has a lot of apple trees.

"What kind of advice that I can help you?"

"Love advice."

"Excuse me?" Yuki quickly turned to Estelle. _Why when we meet we always talk about this topic? Do I look like a counselor about love thing? I bet that will be Judy job. Not mine._

"Yes…I just don't know what to do about it though." She took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Well I'm kind like this person somehow but I just thought it was admiring feeling only."

"Then?"

"One day I realized that I want to stay by his side and do everything I can for him."

"That was nice."

"Really?"

"Yes and may I know who is this person by the way?" Yuki casually asked. _I bet it was Flynn just like at my world._

"Um…Ioder."

"Uh?" Yuki looked at the princess. _Okay this is different._

"Why?" Estelle looked back to Yuki.

"Nothing…I just thought that you will like Flynn that's all."

"Flynn?" Estelle chuckled softly and continued. "No…he is just too serious for my taste."

"Yeah…I can see that too." Yuki smiled and looked at the apples on the tree. _He is just like Eric so serious all the time. So this Estelle here likes someone else while at my world she like Flynn but it just admiring feeling only. So I guess that she like Ioder all this time but never realized about it. _She looked at the princess back. "Then what kind of advice you want?"

"I don't know what to do actually." The princess looked to her ground and shuffled her feet slowly.

"Really? I think you know." Yuki smiled and patted Estelle shoulder. "Just do what you want and you don't want to regret it when it was too late."

"Right…actually I was scared of the consequence but it will be better trying than nothing." The princess beamed happily. "Thanks Yuki. I'm glad I can talk with someone about this especially with someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Yuki looked at the princess curiously.

"Actually I want to ask about this to Yuri but since he was a guy and then somehow…you are here and then…well it is better to have you rather than him…"

"Okay I get it. Then I think I should go now since you know what to do now." Yuki brushed her hair from leaves that fall on her head.

"Wait…how long…how long you will be staying here? In this world I mean." The pinkette asked softly.

Yuki shrugged. "I don't know. May be I'm staying here until after Rita figure out something to do with the sphere."

"Sphere?"

"Ah…I come here with a glowing sphere and that thing was with Rita now. She is observing it now I guess." Yuki placed her hand on her chin. _I wonder how long it will take._

"I see."

"Well see you again maybe."

"Yes…and thanks again." The princess smiled warmly and waved to the raven woman.

Yuki nodded a bit and walked out from the apple garden leaving the princess alone.

* * *

Yuri was wandering around the castle but failed to find the person he want instead he met the certain pink haired princess walking alone in one of the hallway and holding a thick book. Yuri quickly fetched Estelle.

"Hey."

"Oh Yuri…you are still here." Estelle smiled to the swordsman.

"Yeah…where is Yuki?" Yuri looked around the princess.

"Yuki? Oh she…she said she should go but where I don't know. Sorry." The green eyed looked down to the floor.

Yuri waved his hand. "It's okay…what are you guys talked about?"

"Women matters. I'm glad she was here though." Estelle smiled happily while holding the book to her chest.

"Good for you." Yuri smiled a bit. _Women matters? I will ask Yuki later about that._ He looked at the princess again. "I think I should go back too. See you around."

"Yes. Do be careful on your way back." The princess waved her hands happily to the raven swordsman.

Yuri nodded and leaved the castle.

* * *

Yuki was wandering outside of the capital. In her arms was a paper bag with sweet buns and some meat pies. She looked around and took a deep breath. _I really need some fresh air well up there sure stuffy and full of nobles. Ah…might as well go back to where I come. There might be some clues. _She slowly walked to the nearest forest where the last place she stayed in her world and the first place for her in this world.

Yuki was looking around the place. _Nothing weird here and that sphere does the trick totally. I must check more on this area. There must be something else._ She sat down under a shady tree in the forest and placed her sword on the ground beside her.

"I'm hungry as well take some lunch now. I will continue the investigation after this." She opened the paper bag and pulled out a sweet bun.

"Having lunch alone?"

"Ack!" Yuki looked up to the voice and found Yuri was standing near to her. "Yuri…why are you here?" She annoyed with the man presence suddenly.

"…" Yuri sat down beside his counterpart without saying anything.

Yuki shrugged and looked to the bun in her hand. "Whatever. It doesn't involve me by the way."

"It does involve you. I'm searching you."

"Really? Want this?" Yuki offered the packaged with the food. Yuri nodded and took one sweet bun from it. He also observed the content. There were a few of sweet buns and some of meat pies too.

"This is a lot. You don't eat all of this right?"

"No, that is for my dinner too."

"Dinner? Do you want to stay here at this forest?"

"What? N-No." Yuki took a bite from the bun in her hand. _I can't tell him that I want to check on something here and it might take a whole day beside I don't have anywhere else to stay now. I must find a place soon if Rita can't figure out anything about that sphere. For now I will stick to here though._

"Hey Yuki."

"Yes?" Yuki finished her bun.

"Remember about the parfait?"

"Right…about that. I kind of forgot it." Yuki nodded and took her canteen out from her bag.

"We can go there this evening and since we are here now…."Yuri grabbed his sword and looked at Yuki smirking.

Yuki was standing up grabbed her sword and unsheathed it. "I'm on it." She grinned.

"I'm strong for your information." Yuri smiled and unsheathed his sword throwing away the scabbard as usual.

Yuki placed the blade on her shoulder and smirked to man. "Don't look down on me because I'm a woman."


End file.
